Fighting Destiny
by Faeny
Summary: [AU] Adept is a 17 year old son of two Marksman legends, but all he wants is to prove to the world that he is the best mid laner. Can he achieve his dream of winning Worlds with a team as the Mid lane or will he succumb to his parents wishes? [RekklesxDeft's Son, xPekexCyanide's Daughter, HaixDade's Son, DoubleliftxAphromoo's Daughter, XpecialxWildTurtle's Son] /ON HIATUS/


_Disclaimer_: League of Legends belongs to Riot

* * *

><p>"But I don't want to try out for the position of marksman!", Adept had cried out.<p>

"You will young man, as the son of two retired and respected marksmen in the League of Legends community, you have a reputation to uphold," Deft had calmly replied. He and Rekkles have been trying to push Adept into a marksman and apply for a team once the World Championships were over but their son was insistent on taking the role of middle lane. Normally the two would not have cared so much due to Adept's great mechanical skills, but this year the competition would be fierce. Their once rivals and friends' sons and daughters were entering the scene and were mirror replicas of the older generation. No, not mirrors, the newer generations were much, much better than they were.

"But being an assassin is much more fun," Adept cried out. He was getting tired of having this conversation everyday for several weeks. He knows his parents are worried but they haven't even tried to watch his solo-queue games!

"No buts! Now go to bed, you need to practice your mechanics tomorrow against the Korean and Japanese teams who were nice enough to accept our invitation," Rekkles replied from across the room, the pleas of their son falling on deaf ears.

"UGH!" Adept was exhausted and didn't want to hear any more of this lecture. With scowl on his face, he marched to his room, slammed the door and turned on his computer.

* * *

><p>Cyan waited patiently at her computer for her childhood friend to log onto League. She glanced at the clock, <em>Nine-thirty,<em> she thought to herself,_ damn it Adept, if you tell me to log on at nine at least be punctual too._ Her little rant was more for amusement at this point. Growing up with Adept, she had learned that he was hardly on time about anything and she had spent countless hours waiting for him, online and in real life.

_Waiting._ She sighed, her smile from reminiscing had turned into a small scowl. Spending all this time with Adept has also made her realize that she was hopelessly in love with the guy. They were practically connected by the hip when they were kids and once they had discovered League of Legends, it meant even more time for them to be together. _How long are you going to make me wait._

Somewhere along the line, he had gotten under her skin and she wanted nothing more than to see his face or hear his voice. _Heh, I remember when i accidentally walked in on him coming out of the shower, about to take off his towel and I got a glimpse of his-_ Her thought was interrupted by a_ *ping*_ coming from her headphones. She shook her head and her face now beet red due to her somewhat recent memories.

"Hey are you there?" it was Adept.

"Yeah, you're late," she had replied.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. Hold on let me set up the call," he apologized.

Seconds later, a familiar ringtone rang through Cyan's headphones and she picked up the call.

"Hey." Her heart fluttered, due to the fact that this is the first time she's heard his voice this weekend and her rather indecent thoughts just moments ago.

"H-Hi.." she stuttered.

"Are you OK? Did you get sick? We don't have to play tonight if you're not feeling well," he offered.

"NO!" she practically yelled into the microphone. "I mean no, I'm fine, I want to play."_ Damn it, I got to get ahold of myself. _"So why were you late?" she asked, trying to change the subject, "more arguments with your parents?"

He groaned. "Yes! Its been day in and day out with this marksman thing, I know they were respected when they were at their peak but this isn't their game anymore! It's mine!"

She smiled, Adept had sounded like a selfish child but theres no way she was going to tell him that. Being the daughter of xPeke and Cyanide, she knew the relationship that could bloom between a Mid laner and his Jungler. If Adept was so inclined to becoming a Mid laner, who was she to stop him from becoming what he wanted, although she had ulterior motives behind her support, but he didn't need to know that.

"Don't worry Adept, you just need to show them your awesome skills once tryouts come around! I'm sure if you impress one of the teams, they'll be bound to pick you up!" she offered.

"Thanks Cy," Her smile grew even wider, the strain on his voice had significantly lessened and now spoke with a calm demeanor. Cyan had always known what to say to make him feel better, years of Adept crying into her arms whenever he threw a tantrum gave her enough practice to do so. How she wished she could hold him right now._ Why can't you see I'm in front of you… Dumb boys._

"Do you mind playing normals tonight? Hades is online and I'm not really in the mood to try and duo queue, I'm sure I'd just drag both of us down."

Her brow furrowed. Hades?! That weird American exchange student? Sure, he was really quiet and always did well in his lane, but why Adept had to befriend him was beyond her. She sighed. _Maybe we won't even notice him in the call, but then again, that supernatural quietness is really, really freaking creepy. _If anything, Hades existence had helped further her belief of Mid lane and Jungler love, seeing as he was the son of North American Mid laner, Hai and Korean Jungler, Dade. _Why is it that previous generations can have this relationship but I can't!?_

"Hello? Cy, are you there?" Adept said in a sing-song voice, knocking Cyan out of her trance. She had spent a significant amount of time daydreaming about her relationship with Adept, and lot of times it had led her to embarrassing situations, like running into that pole the other day...

"W-what? Yeah, sorry, normals is fine, I haven't played with Hades lately and it'll be nice to have a reliable top lane," she said. It wasn't really an excuse as she would always be able to leave his lane alone and he'd always performed during teamfights, giving her time to focus on the rest of the map, a lot of it directed towards Mid lane.

"Alright, let me make the room." Within seconds, the three friends were in a normal queue, Hades added to the call, each giving their greetings and waited for matchmaking to find them opponents and teammates.

* * *

><p>Adept fiddled with his peripherals as he waited for the server searched for other summoners, his eyes lingered to an advertisement for the summer split in Japan. The crowd favorite this year was surprisingly an all female team consisting of players from Japan, Korea and China. <em>Team Mermaids huh,<em> Adept thought to himself, _heh their Mid laner is no pushover, I can't wait to play against that next year._

Suddenly, a deep, resonating boom washed over his headphones as enough players were gathered for a game. Once all the players had accepted to play, everyone was loaded into the champion select screen.

"MID!" cried a summoner named Hurtle, and instantly locked Katarina, not giving any other players a chance to choose their hero.

_Well there goes that idea,_ Adept mumbled in his thoughts, _that leaves me with… marksman or support, great._

"Adept do you want to jungle instead? I can go bot lane or something," his Cy had offered to him. _Heh, my Cyan, if it was any other girl I think it would be considered creepy and they'd probably call the cops on me._ He let his memories run wild as he remembered all the time they've spent together, the countless of times she's scolded him for doing something stupid but there were also times, more often than not, where she had been the pillar of support that he desperately needed to lean on. Through thick and thin, he was glad to have Cyan as his friend. _ Maybe I'll treat her out to a nice dinner tomorrow, I'm sure she'll be glad to get some free food, hehe._

"ADEPT, answer me!" a slightly irritated Cyan yelled over the phone. By this point, Hades had picked his well known Rumble and the fifth player, named Aphrodite had hovered over Leona and Nami, intermittently switching between the two.

"No Cy, remember the last time you tried to be a marksman and I tried to Jungle? I spent half the time trying not to die to the camps and you had awful CS halfway into the game, besides I need to practice for tomorrows exhibition matches, as much as my parents drive me to the wall, I'd still like to show the Asian teams that Europe is no laughing matter," he explained. He chose Lucian, a comfortable champion for him while Aphrodite chose Leona._ Hm, good strong lane, I hope she knows what shes doing._

"HEY, I did well that game, you were the one with no pressure all game," she shot back. She chose Lee Sin and champion select was over.

Just before the countdown finished, the summoner named Hurtle typed out, "LETS DO THIS BOYS!" He heard Cy sigh and he was beginning to lose hope as well._ This is going to be a long game…_

He looked at the loading screen.

Blue side: Rumble, Lee Sin, Katarina, Lucian and Leona

Purple side: Jarvan IV, Nocturne, Twisted Fate, Tristana, Nami

_Jesus that is one scary team_, Adept thought to himself,_ guess I'll have to do this passively._

One the game had loaded, Hurtle instantly pinged for his teams to invade the enemy blue side jungle and began setting off in the same direction as his pings. The player Aphrodite had immediately followed,_ They must be queued together,_ Adept deduced.

Once Cyan had bought all of her jungle items, she unleashed a flurry of retreat pings at their teammates, typing out in chat that the enemy level one was a lot stronger than theirs. Her pleas had gone unnoticed as the pair continued to walk further into the enemy territory, unwarded. While his screen was hovered above his two teammates, now sitting in the brush behind the wolf camp, a bubble had from fog of war, encasing both of his teammates and was followed by a yellow card thrown by the enemy Twisted Fate. Within seconds, the Katarina had fallen, wasting her Flash and Leona was being chased as she retreated towards the safety of her side of the map.

**First Blood!** the announcer boomed.

**Enemy Double kill!**

Leona had fallen once the enemy cooldowns were up. Adept felt himself become agitated and he could only imagine Cy's face as she had already warned them about the dangers of invading the enemy team. Whats worse is that Tristana had gotten both of the kills, making his life a lot harder than it needed to be. After helping Cy damage the Lizard Elder, he walked into lane and saw that he was a Dorian's Blade behind the enemy marksman as well as a level ahead after only killing one melee minion.

Their early game wasn't spectacular, Adept had spent most of the time trying to farm under his tower as Tristana constantly pushed the wave and his Leona was surprisingly patient on engages. He found that whenever he was going to signal for an engage, Leona had already positioned herself to land a Zenith Blade on the enemy and come out on top even against the Nami sustain. The rest of the lanes did not seem to fare too well either, Hurtle had died multiple times due to the lack of flash and was now spamming the chat for Jungler help and Hades was down twenty CS but had yet to die. Cyan had done her best to help the guy in mid lane only to find her efforts in vain as each time she would either be counter-ganked or die in the encounter.

The game was not looking well for their team, it didn't help that the enemy bot lane had reached level 6 and they were only halfway through to reaching theirs. After clearing the wave, he noticed a ping coming from Mid lane, **Enemy Missing, **and Tristana and Nami were trying their hardest to shove the wave to his tower.

_Make a gank more obvious why don't you,_ Adept said to himself and he told Cy of the incoming enemies to his lane. She immediately started heading down after clearing her top side of the jungle.

Once the minions had reached the tower, a large eye appeared above their champions and the screen turned a dark red_. Shit, she's too far to reach us. I wonder if we can outplay this._ Within a split second, Twisted Fate had teleported behind the two towers and Nocturne came flying towards Adept. He used Piercing Light just before the fear tether had gone into effect just to be blocked by Nocturne's Shroud of Darkness. He was slowed by the enemy Twisted Fate who had pulled Red on his Pick-a-Card and a Nami wave was coming in their direction. Ignite was now ticking on his champion. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Leona had managed to kill a minion with Targon's Brace.

_Level up. Heal._

_Solar flare lands on Nocturne and Twisted Fate._ Adept wasted no time using The Culling and Ardent Blaze to kill Nocturne who was taking turret shots.

_Relentless Pursuit to dodge the Nami wave._

_Shield of Daybreak on Tristina who jumped into the fight, Leona also used Exhaust, she's taking tower shots._

_Auto Attack, Piercing Light, Passive Auto Attacks._

**DoubleKill!**

_Flash the Nami Bubble, her autos gave her turret aggro. Auto, Auto, tower kills her. *Heh, squishy fish.*_

**Triple Kill!**

_Leona kept Twisted Fate at bay with Eclipse and Zenith Blade. Auto attacks to proc Leona passive. Ardent Blaze and Piercing Light on the stunned Twisted Fate. *Easy.*_

**QuadraKill!**

With that, the game had swung back into their favor. Adept marveled at this support player who managed to play everything perfectly, better yet, this person had played exactly to his preferences, as if they knew how each other played after years of playing together._ Well a lot of high ELO players are like this, but that outplay was really cool, even Cy was impressed that both of us had lived with slivers of hitpoints, but I'm not going to complain._

The rest of the game had ended up with the same story, there would be multiple people coming down to Adept's lane only to be thwarted by Leona's plays. With each successful defense, Adept had begun to wonder if this is what it was like to have a support on a team, knowing someone has your back one hundred percent and following each other without a shadow of a doubt. He wondered if his parents had experienced this with their own supports, certainly they felt it together when Deft was invited to Europe to support for Rekkles.

The game had continued to a staggering eighty minutes, with neither side willing to surrender and only one remaining Nexus tower for each team. Surprisingly the person that was giving the most trouble was the one that made the catch on the enemy Marksman while on the way to Baron Pit. Without the main damage threat, Adept's team quickly took down Nashor and recalled to base where they met the enemy team trying to destroy their Inhibitor.

_Solar Flare lands on 3 people. *Wow, that was perfect!*_

The enemy Twisted Fate was obliterated under the stun-lock that Leona had to offer before being able to use any of his actives. The rest of the fight was cleaning up and their team had finally won the impossibly long game.

"I didn't know we were back in gold ELO, having an eighty three minute game like that, jeez that took a long time," Cy had complained.

Adept sat back in his chair and contemplated on the game before, mostly on the Leona. _This seems really weird but I really want to play with this person again… would it be awkward to send a friend request?_

With a final muster of his courage, he hit the button marked "**Add Friend"**, sat back and waited for a reply.


End file.
